Personal Twist Vampire Diaries
by IvyZap
Summary: This is an OC using mix of both the book and TV Series Vampire Diaries. It follows the Vampire Diaries plot but because of the changes I wanted to make the characters have been renamed and some redesigned. Main character is named Emma who gets caught between two charming and mysterious brothers, both fighting for her affection. Little does she know the true nature of these brothers
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

Emma stared at the room around her, half done up, half still in boxes. She had had nearly all summer to unpack the boxes and put everything away in her new room yet still on the first day back to school it wasn't complete. Finally she found the box with "School" written on it and pulled out her belongings her bag, books and pencil case. Emma hastily stuffed her school belongings into the bag.

She couldn't be late today, today was the trial day to see if there new life would fit together. Emma, her mother, her brother and her mother's new fiancé and daughter. Today everyone went back to school and work. Everyone was busy, no one left behind to pick up the pieces.

It was however her first day back at school, and she had to look her best, she had a reputation to maintain. Emma ran her hands through her long dark brown hair, checking if it was neat and straight, she wouldn't have time to straighten it any more. She then leaned forward to check her makeup, and quickly added lipstick. Emma smiled at her reflection _Perfect_ she thought.

Her mother banged on her door several times "Emma! Hurry up we have to go or we're going to be late!"

"Sorry, I'm coming!" she called back and quickly followed her mother out to the car.

"Ok, you have to drive Wesley to school before you go and I'm taking Stella to her pre-school." Her mother reminded her, as if they hadn't discussed the plan several times that week. "Jay has already left for work."

Jas was Jennifer's new fiancé, and soon to be Emma and Wesley's Stepfather. Emma knew Wesley was seriously upset about their mother remarrying, but at the age of 12 he no doubt believed that Jay was a replacement to their father.

Having the only father in your life die at the age of 14 leads to a serious rebellious teenage phase, which led to sneaking out of the house, parties with alcohol, secret boyfriends even smoking despite her father having died from lung cancer that was believed to have developed from his lifetime of smoking. Anything to make the pain of loss go away. Emma had started to delve into the world of drugs, when someone she knew had an overdose and ended up in hospital she was scared away from them and for that she was now grateful.

Wesley was the opposite. He seemed to accept it at first until Jennifer, their mother, started to seriously date Jay. When they announced their engagement he had an explosive reaction, yelling and crying. He was slowly adjusting, Jay was a charismatic guy, and no doubt their mother had told Jay of Wesley's reaction had spent the summer attempting to bond.

Emma kept a watchful eye on Wesley once she dropped him off at his school, ensuring he actually entered the school and didn't sneak off. That was one of her own tricks over the last two years when she felt the pain too strong, and later when she had stopped caring.  
Emma couldn't quite remember when she had started caring again, but she knew she had. Slowly she started to let go of everything that made her mad and sad and she didn't need to sneak out, go to parties, drink alcohol, or any of it. Of course she still did all of these things in a social aspect, just not to the extreme extent she had been doing before. Now the parties she went to were with her friends not random strangers just to get out.

Emma made a promise to herself that she would put all her effort into the next school year, her future was now depending on how she performed and she couldn't afford to ruin her future.

Walking into the school she was greeted by her three best friends Savannah, Angela and Natalie. They squealed with delight and all rushed forward for a group hug.

"Come on, I'll show you your locker," Savannah said "Yours is right next to mine!"

Emma had missed orientation yesterday so she was relying on her friends for her locker and schedule. "Thanks, do you have my class schedule?" Emma asked. Natalie whipped a piece of paper out of her bag "Sure do, we have 2 classes together," Natalie said with a wink "I already checked."

"I only have 2 classes with you," Angela said slightly dismayed "But Savannah and I have 4 classes together."

"And I have 3 classes with you!" Savannah added happily.

Emma browsed her schedule "What class do we have first?" she asked

"We have Spanish together, let's go!" Savannah said, linking her arm around Emma's.

"Wait up, I'm in Spanish too!" Angela called catching up to them

"See you later Natalie!" Savannah called back to Natalie as they all left for their classes.

School started as Emma expected, a blur of familiar faces chatting and laughing. Emma and her friends gained the most attention in their grade, as they always did. They were the perfect combination and the prettiest girls in the school. Emma with her long dark brown hair and emerald green eyes, Savannah with her bouncy red curls and warm brown eyes, Angela was the traditional American beauty with tan skin, blond hair and blue eyes and Natalie was the striking Italian with waves of black hair, olive skin and chocolate brown eyes. Wherever they went they were flocked by boys who wanted to date them and girls who wanted to be them, and they all wanted to be in good favour with them.

Emma caught up with Natalie for her Biology class and she could tell by the look in her eyes she had something to tell her.

"Emma, I have some news I think you're going to like...a lot!" Natalie said with a smile "While you were all in Spanish without me I met the new student. Emma he is drop-dead gorgeous. All the girls are falling over themselves for him."

Emma was definitely interested, she had started the new school year single. By choice of course but she had no intentions of staying single much longer, and a hot new student sounded like the perfect option.

Natalie grabbed her hand "Emma, he's here," she whispered.

Emma turned towards the classroom door and gasped. The boy who entered was the most beautiful boy she had ever laid eyes on. He had perfect straight facial features, beautiful smooth pale skin, dark hair and the most mesmerizing eyes. Staring into them was like staring into a pool of gold and green and Emma simply could not look away. The boy made eye contact with her and seemed to have much the same reaction she did to him. He stopped and stared his mouth slightly agape, eyes widening with shock. Emma smiled and in that moment thought _Oh yes, I'm going to make him mine!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

From the moment Alexander entered his new school people were staring. Of course he had expected that, not only was he new but he was by their standard extremely handsome. Alexander smiled to himself, wondering exactly what they would think of him if they knew what he really was.

Many times some brave young girl would approach him and try to strike a conversation. Alexander couldn't help but smile to himself every time he had to lie about living with his 'uncle'. Part of it was true at least, he was staying with a relative, just not his uncle. Alexander received plenty of invitations from the girls to join them at lunch but he declined every offer. He wasn't interested in any of them, only one. So far he had not come across her, but he wasn't worried the day had just begun.

It was in second period as he was entering the class that he finally laid eyes on her. She turned and made direct eye contact and Alexander could not help but gasp at finally being able to see her. He had been watching for afar for weeks and now they were standing in the same room together, and for the first time it wasn't just him admiring her. For the first time she noticed him. Alexander's eyes took all of her in, her long dark hair, wide emerald green eyes, full red lips and creamy ivory skin. _Maddalyn_ he thought for a moment before correcting himself, _No, not Maddalyn … Emma_. As he watched her he noticed her expression flicker for a moment and a look of determination seemed to shine in her eyes as she smiled at him. Alexander became aware that he was blocking the doorway and hastily moved to take a seat.

Natalie leaned over to whisper into Emma's ear "Alexander has been looking at you for this whole time,"

Emma slowly looked over her shoulder at Alexander and sure enough he was looking at her. Emma smiled to herself _Good_ she thought _Let him look_. Emma's mind reeled with the best way to approach him, he was clearly interested but that wasn't enough. She couldn't be like the other girls she had to stand out, she had to make an impression. As the bell rang Natalie nudged her arm "Are you going to make a move?" she asked. Emma considered

"Not quite yet." She decided, "I want to know more about him first, find Tiffany surely she know all the gossip about this new boy." Emma made sure Alexander was watching her before collecting her things and walking straight past him.

Natalie managed to find Tiffany in short 10 minute break they had before classes started again and she brought her straight to Emma. Tiffany Chambers was a valuable source of school gossip, and always trying to please Emma and her friends which made her the perfect person to find out information about the new student.

"Well," Emma said "What do you know about our new student?" she asked.

Tiffany smiled "As you may already know his name is Alexander Markov and he's from Russian decent. But from what I've heard he was born here in Mystic Falls, he moved with his family some time ago but moved back to live with his uncle Nathaniel Markov. As in the guy who lives in that fancy Manor house!" she paused to catch her breath "From what I gather he is rich. Big time. He turned up to school today in a flashy new Porshce … and that's all I've got so far."

Emma smiled "That was more then enough. Thank you Tiffany you've been a great help." Emma had been more than pleased with everything she had just learned and could barely believe Alexander was so perfect. Not enough that he was insanely hot, he also had to be insanely rich! She turned to Natalie satisfied with information she had gained "I think it's time I make a move."

Emma was thrilled when she saw Alexander was in her next class. He was already sitting in the classroom when she entered and noticing an empty seat next to him she approached it eagerly. Emma was about to take the free seat beside him when she was pushed out of the way by someone. Nearly falling over completely Emma's books flew out of her arms and scattered over the classroom floor. Anger flared insider her as she turned to see who had shoved her out of the way and noticed Dana Alvarez sitting in the seat that was meant for her. It took all of Emma's strength not to pull Dana back by her hair then and there for being so blatantly rude, but with clenched fists and a deep breath she turned back to start collecting her books from the floor.

Savannah stood in front of her with all her books already collected "What happened?" she asked concerned.

Emma glared at Dana with narrowed eyes "Don't worry, it's not even worth it," she growled angrily.

Emma found herself sitting behind Alexander and Dana for the class, witnessing Dana shameless flirting. Emma's anger would flare higher every time Dana would giggle, lean toward him, twirl her hair or try and reach a hand out to him. Her only satisfaction was that Alexander seemed to have no interest at her flirtatious advances at all, and pointedly moved away when she tried to touch him. Savannah sat tense next to her aware of her brewing anger, scared she might the situation worse. "I'm going to shave off her pretty black curls," Emma hissed at her.

Emma could barely wait for the class to end so she could finally attempt to make her move. Alexander, however, seemed to be even more desperate to leave the class for the moment the bell sounded he was up and walking out the door. Dana stared after him shocked for a moment before hastily following him out the door. Emma groaned hoping she would have another class with Alexander _without_ Dana in it. Looking at his empty seat she noticed he had left one of his notebooks on his desk. Smiling Emma quickly swiped it of his desk and hurried to the door to catch up to him. Turning into the crowded hallway she ran straight into someone, gasping she took a step back and looked up into Alexander's eyes.

"Sorry," they said at the same time. Emma smiled up at him and tried again "Sorry, I was in a hurry. I didn't look where I was going."

"No its ok, that was partly my fault." Alexander countered "I left something behind and I was distracted not paying proper attention to what I was doing…"

Emma help up his notebook "Was this what you were coming back for?" she asked.

Now Alexander smiled at her "Yes, thank you. Can't go to Trigonometry without a notebook. It will make it extremely hard to make notes."

"Trigonometry?" Emma asked excitedly "Who's your teacher?"

"Mr Barnes," Alexander answered checking his schedule.

"Sound like we're in the same Algebra class!" Emma exclaimed happily "Do you know your way around yet? We can go together."

Alexander gave her a small smile "I would appreciate that. Saves me from asking for directions."

"I'm Emma by the way. Emma Black." Emma told him, realizing she still hadn't introduced herself.

"It's nice to meet you Emma. I'm Alexander Markov," he said smiling again "Although I'm sure you already knew that."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Alexander had spent an insufferable amount of time listening to Dana prattle on in his last class that walking with Emma now he was beyond grateful.

"So did you move here by yourself?" Emma asked him curiously

"I live with my uncle," Alexander answered.

Emma smiled at him "No but did you come all by yourself? Where are the rest of your family?" Alexander paused for a moment, no one had asked him that question yet and he hadn't considered the answer. Alexander decided his best option was to tell the truth. Just not the exact details of the truth.

"My parents are both dead, that's why I moved away in the first place."

Emma's face filled with sorrow "Oh, Alexander...Oh I'm so sorry." Alexander raised a hand to stop her from apologising further "It's ok," he said with a small smile "It was ... a long time ago." Alexander watched as Emma became curious again "And you don't have any sibling? No brothers or sisters?" Alexander thought bitterly just for a second of his older brother before replying in what sounded even to him a cold voice "No, none at all."

Once they reached their class Alexander noticed Emma became focused on her school work. She didn't try to chat with him for the entire class as Dana had done in their last class. Alexander noticed she had two habits: a small frown as she was taking notes, and she would bite the corner of her lower lip as she worked on an equation. Emma was working on what seemed to be a difficult equation when she sighed and flipped her hair over her shoulder, causing her scent to wash over Alexander. He felt the familiar feeling of bloodlust as his mouth salivated and his throat burned. He felt his fangs sharpen and protrude and knew his eyes were turning red and the veins around his eyes protruding, turning rich colours of red and purple. Alexander saw Emma turning to look at him and he hastily turned the other way covering his eyes with his hand. He heard Emma take a sharp intake of breath, and he panicked slightly that she had seen his face when the bloodlust had come over him. He felt Emma's hand on his shoulder "Alexander! Are you ok? I thought I saw something…" Emma said in a high voice.

Alexander let a deep slow breath out gaining control of his body again, then made a show of rubbing his eyes.

"Oh yeah I'm fine," he said turning back to her "Something just flew into my eye," Alexander wasn't sure how much she had seen, or whether or not she believed his excuse but he had promised himself before enrolling into the school that no matter what he wouldn't compel her. _I have to be more careful..._ he thought scolding himself. He had spent a single class with her and very nearly exposed himself. For a moment Emma seemed to accept what he had said but soon she was frowning again.

"You haven't taken any notes, your notebook is blank?" the statement was phrased as a question Alexander understood to mean "What have you been doing for this entire class?" True enough his notebook was empty, he had spent the entire class watching Emma.

"I guess I was just distracted," Alexander offered in way for an answer. The lunch bell rang and relief washed over Alexander _Saved by the bell_ he thought to himself. He got up to leave but Emma stood with him and grabbed his hand

"Do you have anyone to sit with at lunch? I'm sure my friends would be happy for you to come sit with us." Emma said looking up at him.

Alexander felt the burn in his throat again, reminding him of his thirst. He knew the smart thing to do was refuse and possibly take the chance to hunt some small animal but Emma was standing in front of him, looking up at him with her emerald eyes beneath thick lashes and his resolve wavered. Clenching his jaw in an attempt to quench his thirst he nodded at her. _It's no use, I can't refuse her..._ he thought with slight amusement.

The looks that Emma and Alexander received as they walked to lunch together delighted and thrilled Emma. She wanted to make it clear to the rest of the student body that she was claiming him for herself. Natalie noticed them as soon as they entered the cafeteria and gave Emma a knowing smile, Savannah looked relieved to see Emma with Alexander together, no doubt concerned about what mood Emma would have been in if she hadn't succeeded in bringing him to lunch with her, and then there was Angela. Angela was watching Alexander and seemed to not even notice Emma walking next to him. Angela was Emma's biggest concern, she knew Natalie wasn't interested in the slightest in Alexander and Savannah was too good a friend to pursue the same guy as Emma, but Angela was a different story. If Angela decided she wanted Alexander for herself Emma was going to have a problem.

Emma and Alexander collected their lunches then joined Emma's friends. They were all smiling at Emma and Alexander when they reached the table. There was a round of introductions, Angela being the first to then try to strike conversation.

Alexander was his perfect polite self, but Emma noted he never seemed to contribute or continue on to the conversation that Angela was trying so hard to keep. Emma didn't mind too much, Natalie already had her cornered"So? What happened?"

Emma pressed her lips together, thinking about the last period they had "Honestly not much. It was trigonometry class, I didn't want to fall behind on the first day..." Natalie gave her a surprised look

"Since when is school work more important than getting the guy?" she teased and they shared a giggle.

"Well I agree with Emma," Savannah whispered joining the conversation "This year I'm swearing off guys. I need to focus on my school work!" This statement made Natalie and Emma's giggles turn into full on laughter. Savannah was what they liked to call a serial dater, constantly moving from 1 relationship to the next. Her longest relationship had lasted 3 months and she never stayed single for more than 1 month at a time. Alexander and Angela were staring at them and Emma quickly recovered herself.

"Did we miss something?" Alexander asked curiously but Emma didn't have time to reply. Their table was joined by Ryan and Neil, more of Emma's friends who usually sat with them during lunch. This caused another round of introductions, which was closely followed by football conversation. The team tryouts were this afternoon after school and Ryan was already inviting Alexander to come to the tryouts. At first Alexander refused but then the entire table encouraged him to go, Emma included, and eventually he agreed. Emma smiled to herself, she was a cheerleader and having Alexander on the football team would make them an even more perfect couple. Of course Emma was still working on the whole making them a couple thing.

Much to Emma's disappointment they didn't have any other classes together that day, but she had football tryouts to look forward to. Natalie and Savannah met her on the way to the field, Savannah gushing with excitement about hot guys. Natalie was rolling her eyes at Savannah "So much for swearing off guys!" she whispered to Emma. Emma started giggling but she cut off her laughter quickly and narrowed her eyes. Angela was already at the bleachers, watching the players as they started to warm up. Smiling and waving, Emma noted, to Alexander. Emma shared a look with both Savannah and Natalie before joining Angela.

"Oh hey," Angela said cheerily at them "I was wondering when you were going to get here! Alexander and I shared sixth period so we came straight here together." Angela smiled directly at Emma, who gave her a short smile back before turning her attention the field. She didn't bother replying to Angela, she knew Angela was trying to draw some sort of reaction out of her.

It soon became clear they weren't the only ones with the idea to watch football tryouts. Freshman, sophomores, juniors and seniors alike were all starting to crowd the bleachers. Emma recognised Dana and Tiffany arrive together, her earlier anger at Dana flared for a moment but she pushed it aside. Coach Frye was handing half the boys a red bib, splitting them up into teams. Alexander was placed on the same team as Ryan and Neil, Emma noted happily. They were starting a game when Savannah started tugging on her arm, trying to get her attention. Emma tore her eyes from the game to look at Savannah "What? What do you want?" she said slightly impatiently

"Are you coming?" Savannah asked. Emma frowned confused, looking around at Natalie and Angela she realised she had missed some sort of conversation.

"To what?" she asked somewhat guiltily

"Sleepover tonight at my house? First day back at school sleepover, we've done it every high school year! I want to do it at my place this year." Savannah answered.

"Oh yeah, of course." Emma said turning her attention back to the field "I might have to come a bit later though, I have to pick Wesley up from ... I have to pick Wesley up from school!" Emma exclaimed, she quickly got out her phone to check the time "Oh no, I have to go. Like now!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Emma peered sideways at Wesley as she drove, checking for any signs of forgiveness. He sat still and silent, he hadn't spoken a single word to her since she had picked him up. He hadn't even looked at her, only stared straight ahead at the road. Emma sighed "Oh come on, it's not like you were the last kid waiting there!"

Wesley looked at her for the first time that afternoon, he turned at stared at her with narrowed eyes.

"I said I was sorry! I'm not even that late. Honestly you're overreacting!"

Wesley shook his head and turned back to staring out the window.

"Okay buddy, this attitude has to stop!" she snapped at him "You have been acting up all summer and quite frankly Mom does not deserve it. Mom is finally happy with Jay, but every time she feels happy you put on one of your moods and ruin it!" Emma calmed down and softened her voice "I know you feel like Jay is trying to replace dad, but he isn't. No one ever could, but mom does deserve to be happy." Wesley turned to face her again with a deep frown and nostrils flaring

"I know that! Is that what you think I think?" he shouted at her. Alarmed Emma nearly swerved out of her lane. She pressed her lips together "Is that not what you think?" she asked confused.

"No! I just don't like how quick everyone was to forget dad." Wesley said with his head down "We haven't visited him once since we moved into the new house."

It was Emma's turn to fall silent. Opening and closing her mouth she didn't know what to say. Emma hadn't even realised that they hadn't visited her father's grave since moving to the new house and now she was filled with guilt. They were nearly home, and Emma had to pack a bag for Savannah's house but with another quick glance at Wesley she turned the car around. Wesley looked around alarmed "Where are we going?" he asked

"To go see dad." Emma replied.

Emma realised she felt slightly nervous as she approached her father's grave. They had stopped on the way to the cemetery to buy flowers, as they lay the flowers on the grave Emma noticed Wesley seemed somewhat happy for the first time since they had moved in together with Jay and his daughter. Emma encourage Wesley to talk about all the things their father had missed out on, so Wesley talked about his day at school, his friends, and a girl who Emma suspected he may have a crush on by the way he talked about her. He also spoke briefly about their new home and about their mother being engaged. With a pang Emma realised that Wesley was the saddest when he was at home. Wesley seemed happy about everything else, his friends and his school, but he showed no happiness when speaking about their home for family. Wesley stopped talking and stares at Emma

"What?" she asked uncomfortable,

"It's your turn," he said simply as if it was obvious.

"Oh," Emma hadn't realised she would need to talk as well. This was an exercise for Wesley to make him feel better and hopefully for Emma to learn a bit more about what was making him upset and moody. She stared at the name 'Allen Black' on the gravestone and took a deep breath "Well I think Wesley just about covered it... last time I visited I wasn't doing so well. But I've been getting better I promise. I'm sure you're watching over us and have seen my mistakes, but I'm also hoping you'll forgive me. Mom is happy probably for the first time since you died, and I think I am too." Emma turned now to look in Wesley's eyes "But that doesn't ever mean that I have forgotten about you, or that I will ever not need you. You will always be my father and I will always need you. But my life is moving on, and I just have to trust that you're watching me and caring for me from above. And that any time I need you I can just close my eyes and talk to you, because you will be there, and you will be listening."

Wesley was smiling at her and Emma smiled back, feeling slightly accomplished. At the very least she hoped he would start feeling more comfortable at home.

Looking past Wesley Emma noticed a thick heavy fog had started to form and was moving rapidly towards them. Alarmed Emma stepped forward to grab a hold of Wesley "I think it's time to go" she said. Wesley looked back and his eyes widened and he gave her a nod. As they turned to leave they heard a crow caw and the sound of wings flapping, they both turned to look into the fog as the crow burst out and swooped them. Emma felt the rush of air as its wings flapped just above her head and both she and Wesley screamed and ran as fast as they could heading out of the cemetery and back to their car. With the entrance gates in view Emma tripped forward, her hands flew out in front of her to protect her face and she skidded forward on her palms and knees.

"Are you okay?" someone asked, a firm hand grasped her upper arm and help her to her feet.

Emma looked up and met the gaze of familiar green – gold eyes. Emma's heart was still racing from the fright she'd just had and instead of replying in any appropriate manner she found her self saying "What are you doing here?"

Alexander raised his eyebrows "Visiting family of course. I have relatives buried here."

Emma groaned "Of course … your parents … I'm so sorry that was so rude" Alexander took a step back, his jaw clenched.

"You're bleeding." He stated.

Surprised Emma looked down at her palms, sure enough they had scraped when she had caught her fall.

"Do you not do well with blood?" Emma asked neatly folding her arms behind her back.

"No … blood can make me …queasy." Alexander's answer seemed well thought out. Wesley scuffed "There's hardly any blood at all." He declared holding up one of Emma's arms. Startled Emma tried to pull her arm away, she had all but forgotten Wesley was with her. "There's only a few drops, surely that doesn't bother you." Wesley was all but shoving Emma's hand in front of Alexander who turned his head away his eyes closed shut. Emma managed to rip her hand out of Wesley's grasp "Stop it Wesley, you're being rude!" Emma looked back up at Alexander apologetically "Well we'd best be off. I didn't tell mom we were coming so she might start to worry if we're not home soon…"

Alexander gave her a polite nod as Emma grabbed Wesley's arm and pulled him along with her.

"Who was that guy?" Wesley asked suggestively. Emma made a face at him

"Shut up!" She hissed.

Emma's mother wasn't too happy that Emma and Wesley arrived home late, or that Emma only stayed long enough to get pyjamas and clothes for the next day. Emma pulled up in front of Savannah's house and let herself in. Both Angela and Natalie who were waiting for her to arrive greeted her. Emma was about to ask where Savannah was when she heard the raised voices coming from the kitchen.

"What's going on?" Emma asked alarmed. It wasn't like Savannah to get in arguments with her family.

"Savannah is trying to convince her grandmother to let us order pizza for dinner," Angela answered

"From the sounds of things it's not going well…" Natalie observed.

Emma frowned at them "What's wrong with ordering pizza?" she asked.

"Grams is obsessed with me eating healthy!" Savannah said joining them "And being active. Fit and healthy is all she talks about these days" Savannah said miserably. Emma gave a small laugh "You're not exactly fat, what brought this on?"

Savannah gave her an exasperated look "She's trying to extend my lifespan. She predicted I would be young and beautiful in my grave."


End file.
